First Date
by Amorous Grunty
Summary: One shot. This is my first story. It's corny but it's cute. I hope you enjoy.


Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Naruto

It is a early Friday morning in Kanoha. Konohomaru and Naruto are out in the training feild doing their morning workout.

'Oh my gosh I can't believe it.' I think while I am helping Naruto spar. Just then I slip on the wet grass and recieves a blow into the gut from Naruto's fist. 'Damn!'

Naruto starts to look puizzically at me. "So Kone. What's on your mind?", asks my sensei and guardian.

"It's nothing I just have alot on my mind that's all." I say trying to hide my anxiousness from him.

"Oh ok what kind of stuff Konohomaru?" He asks me with the mischivious grin he has on his face when he thinks I have something perverted on my mind.

"It's nothing like that Senpai!" I say feeling the heat rise on my face.

"Oh so its about a girl then." says Naruto

"Umm actually it is"

"Hehe so this is about your date with Hanabi tonite then." says Naruto with a grin on his face.

"How did you know about that Naruto?" I ask shocked.

"Well Kono first off I am gonna be the Hokage soon and I know all, and the other detail that you have forgotten is that I do date Hanabi's older sister after all so of course I know." He says as he winks at me.

I feel a full out blush come onto my face. If I had to guess how I look right now. I would guess that my head looked like a tomatoe with hair.

"Hehe, if you want, I will help you with getting ready and picking a place."

"That would be awesome! Hey don't you have a S-rank mission with Sasuke-san tomorrow."

"Yea but that will be easy and what kind of person would I be if I didn't help my little brother out with romantic advice." He says with a smile on his face.

"Thanks Naruto."

12 Hours Later 6:00 P.M.:

I am at the front entrance of the Hyuga complex. In a black un buttoned shirt with a white shirt under it and black pants. I borrowed them from naruto of course. He has been dressing nicer ever since he started dating Hinata.

I stand there waiting awkwardly at the door with a single red rose in my hand. That was Ino-chan's idea.

The door opens and I am standing face to face with Hiashi Hyuga, Hanabi's father.

"I-is Hinabi home?" I stutter out like an idiot.

He laughs and tells me to come inside. Then he leads me to a sitting room.

"So, I have a few questions for you."

"Umm ok sir what do you want to know?" I ask wondering what he will ask me.

"I was wanting know what your intentions with my daughter are."

"Umm", I am totally taken aback by this question, so I decided to just answer as truthfully as I could. "Honestly sir, I just want to go on a date with her and see where it goes from there. I'm just sixteen, so I don't think that far ahead. I promise that I won't do anything indecent to her or anything like that."

"Make sure you don't. If you hurt her in anyway I will be one unhappy father. By the way I have killed many on the battlefeild and one more won't hurt if you hurt my daughter." He says with a terrifying grin on his face.

"Yes sir"

Hanibi walks in right at that time and saves me from her father, and she looks beautiful. She has a dark blue dress with thin straps and it went down to her mid thigh. After seeing her in that I turn beat red.

"Wow! You look amazing Hanabi."

"You don't look bad yourself Konohomaru", she says with a wink.

"Umm this is for you." I say awkwardly giving her the rose. She blushes and thanks me. Then she put it into a vase in her room which for some reason made me happy to see she wants it in her room.

We leave after her dad tells me to have her home by ten and told me to keep my hands to myself.

We are walking on the street when Hanabi asks, "So where are we going to eat Kono?"

"That is a surprise." I say with a very Narutoish smile on my face.

"That't no fair."

"I know it isn't" I say mischeiviously as we get to the outskirts of Kanoha.

"So are you going to take me into the woods and have your way with me, Kono.", she says jokingly.

"Only if you want me to Hinabi" I say with a grin on my face.

She turns beat red and starts stuttering, "u-u-um n-no I would r-rather go to d-dinner.", she pauses for a second, then trying to hide her grin she says, "Maybe after dinner though."

Now its my turn to stutter nonrecognizable words like an idiot.

We get to Training Feild 7, and there is a blanket and a picnic basket on the grass.

She looks at me surprised. "A picnic, I wasn't expecting this Kono.", she says with a smile on her face.

After our meal is done we are laying down on the blanket talking and watching the sunset. I slowly move my hand to hers and grab it with my own. She blushes as I do this, but she does take my hand.

Its around 9:45 when I look at my watch. "Holy shit! Hinabi we gotta go."

We get up and run to her house. It's 9:57 when we get to her house.

"Goodnight Hanabi. I had fun."

"I did too Konohomaru." she says. Then she starts to walk to her door, but then stops turns around and kisses me straight on the lips. Then quickly goes to her door opens and says, "Sweetdreams Konohomaru." and with that she closes the door.

Needless to say I am totally left dumbstruck there as I am finally starting to register what just happened. I am pretty certain my face is red as it could possibly be.

After a few moments of just standing there I finaly started to walk home. 'Oh my gosh I can't believe she kissed me. I can't wait til the nex time I get to be with her again.'


End file.
